


Мы не можем это есть. Оно мёртвое

by Heidel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dead People, Don't copy to another site, Hiding a Body, M/M, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Когда Эдди найдёт труп... кому он позвонит?Угадайте с двух попыток, и это не охотники за привидениями.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Мы не можем это есть. Оно мёртвое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Can't Eat That. It's Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343629) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> Бета [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut)

— Лучший способ избавиться от трупа — это вообще никого не убивать, — заметил Эдди.

 **Мы его не убивали** , сказал Веном, и это прозвучало почти здравомысляще для сгустка чёрной инопланетной слизи, которая оказалась в основном разумной. Однако Веном также часто отрицал, что съел последнюю шоколадку или поджёг тостер. Правдивость и Веном были знакомы друг с другом в лучшем случае шапочно. **Он просто был мёртвый.**

Мёртвый парень ничего не сказал. Он просто был, как услужливо заметил Веном, мёртвый.

Мёртвый, вонючий и покрытый движущимися извивающимися штуками, о которых Тони не хотел слишком много думать. Эдди — рефлекторно или из уважения к Тони — накрыл тело скатертью, но стол Эдди был не таким уж большим, и скатерти не хватило, чтобы прикрыть всё тело целиком.

Поэтому из-под неё торчали ноги мертвеца. Кожа на икрах была синевато-серой и немного маслянистой. На нём были старые кроссовки, модные рваные джинсы и никаких носков. Тони был уверен, что остальные детали ему ещё приснятся, даже несмотря на то, что он едва успел взглянуть на труп, прежде чем Эдди набросил на него скатерть.

Он подавил рвоту (снова) и отвернулся, рассматривая остальную часть квартиры. 

— Ага. — Тони схватил ноутбук Эдди с кофейного столика и нашёл для него удобное место на кухонной стойке. Он открыл сетевой туннель и начал печатать. — Эдди, почему у тебя в квартире труп?

— Я тоже не убивал его, — сказал Эдди, но, будучи Эдди, он не был полностью в этом уверен. — Он просто был… здесь. Я имею в виду, дверь не закрывается нормально с тех пор, как Ви несколько раз её сломал. Мы починили её, но… Ты знаешь... он просто. Может, он просто сюда забрёл?

 **Мы не любим полицию** , сказал Веном. Тони подумал, знал ли Эдди о том, что он и Веном говорили одинаково. Часто это было похоже на то, как будто Эдди спорил с немного более агрессивной формой самого себя.

— Забрёл? — Тони прекратил печатать и с сомнением посмотрел на них. — И болтался здесь так долго, что уже начал гнить? Как давно вас здесь не было?

— Довольно давно, — признал Эдди. — Я получил работу по контракту, проводил кое-какое журналистское расследование в Вайоминге, кто бы мог подумать. Ну, примерно неделю, я думаю? И ещё время в дороге.

**Мы бежали большую часть пути. Мы не любим самолёты.**

Тони фыркнул и продолжил печатать. 

— А что вы любите?

**Шоколад. Картофельные шарики. Лосей. Нам понравился лось. Эдди. Большие пальцы на ногах Эдди.**

— Мы можем не говорить об этом, а, Ви?

Тони больше беспокоил лось и что именно Веному в нём понравилось, но он понял, что лучше не спрашивать. Он закончил вводить свои данные на сервере и...

— Добрый вечер, сэр. Чем могу быть полезен?

— Запусти базу данных для распознавания лиц, — сказал Тони. Он взял ноутбук и наклонил его, затем махнул Эдди. — Открой лицо.

Эдди был очень осторожен, но всё равно едва не вскрикнул, приподнимая скатерть. Для того, кто повсюду таскал с собой инопланетного паразита и время от времени кормил его людьми — очень плохими людьми (в основном), — он был довольно брезгливым. Не то чтобы Тони его в этом винил. Гниющие трупы непроизвольно расстраивали.

— Я вижу, вы в Сан-Франциско, — заметил Джарвис. — Добрый вечер, мистер Брок.

Тони проверил, видит ли камера лицо. 

— Поищи этого парня, ладно, Джей?

— Одну минуту, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Реконструкция по сканированным изображениям… Я предполагаю, что это… мистер Трой Ральстон. — Джарвис показал водительские права мужчины. — Проживал в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия, работал помощником сенатора Кристиана Уорда. Объявлен пропавшим без вести три дня назад, сэр.

 **УОРД,** прорычал Веном. Из маленького и в какой-то степени даже симпатичного наплечного украшения он превратился в свирепое чудовище с острыми зубами и чрезмерно длинным языком.

Тони попятился — Веном занимал гораздо больше места, чем Эдди — и снова поставил ноутбук на стойку. 

— Кто такой Уорд? Джей, что мы знаем о сенаторе Уорде? И почему труп его помощника оказался в квартире Эдди на другом конце страны?

В файлах Джарвиса нашлась фотография сенатора, а также его семейная история, протоколы голосований и другие скучные вещи.

— Он пытался поймать меня и Ви, несколько месяцев назад, — сказал Эдди. — Мы… ну, вроде как угрожали ему. Немного.

**Надо было просто его съесть.**

— Нет, нет, мы, нет, мы не едим сенаторов Соединенных Штатов, — сказал Эдди, протягивая руки и успокаивая своего домашнего монстра. — Люди замечают, когда происходит такое дерьмо. Кроме того, ты сказал, что от него странно пахло.

**Пахло.**

— Это, знаешь ли, никак не помогает нам с тем фактом, что его помощник сейчас здесь, — сказал Эдди, затем пожал плечами. — Я полагаю, ты мог бы его съесть, если бы захотел? Избавиться от улик? 

**Он мёртв. Мы не едим мертвецов, Эдди. Мы не падальщики.**

Симбиот казался почти самодовольным.

— Веном много смотрит «Энимал плэнет», — пояснил Эдди, махнув рукой.

— Молодец, здоровяк, — сказал Тони. — Однако это не особо помогает нам решить проблему с трупом в квартире. Я имею в виду, что в идеале мы вызываем полицию и говорим им, что только что нашли его в таком виде. Что является абсолютной правдой. — Он пристально посмотрел на Венома. — Ведь является?

Эдди почесал подбородок; там несколько дней росла неряшливая борода. 

— Да, но этот парень, я имею в виду… у нас есть история с сенатором, который без колебаний… Веному нужно не высовываться, и моя квартира, кишащая копами, для этого не годится. Ты знаешь, какой он. Вот почему, э-э-э, я позвонил тебе. Ты сказал позвонить тебе, когда я захочу хорошо провести время. Я имею в виду, это же весело, правда? 

— Серьёзно, мы пытаемся спрятать труп, — прошипел Тони. — Ты слишком много времени провёл вдвоём с Веномом, если ты думаешь, что это весело, и это не то хорошее времяпрепровождение, которое я имел в виду! — Он потёр лицо руками, запустил пальцы в волосы. — Ладно, я могу...

**Дробилка. Мы видели это в кино.**

Тони застонал и ударился головой о кухонный шкаф. 

— Нет. Эдди, серьёзно, ты что, вообще ничего не рассказывал своему партнёру про судебную медицину? 

Он посмотрел через стол, стараясь не смотреть прямо на тело и производя вычисления в уме, но все уравнения сводились к одному и тому же. 

— Чёрт возьми. Я буду в долгу перед Лэнгом.

— По крайней мере, он местный? — спросил Эдди. — Каков план, мы собираемся уменьшить тело и...

**Смыть в унитаз? Пожалуйста? Как золотую рыбку, Эдди, как золотую рыбку. Мы можем сказать несколько слов!**

Тони прижал пальцы к вискам. 

— Я буду в _огромном_ долгу перед Лэнгом. Он заставит меня быть милым с его девушкой. Или, что ещё хуже, с отцом его девушки.

— Эм, Хоуп не так уж плоха, — сказал Эдди. — Симпатичная, невысокая, дерзкая. Она напоминает мне тебя. — Он несколько раз постучал кончиками пальцев друг о друга. — Слушай, я знаю, что это... ты позволишь нам потом пригласить тебя на ужин? В качестве благодарности? А ещё лучше — для того хорошего времени, о котором ты думал?

Тони вздохнул. 

— По крайней мере, воздержись от флирта до тех пор, пока в твоей квартире больше не будет трупа.

**Мы назначим встречу.**


End file.
